


donut stop

by TeamUmiZoomi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 36 way penetration, Anal Sex, Crack Fic, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Orgy, Triple Penetration, Vore, foodplay, i want to die, please dont tkae this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamUmiZoomi/pseuds/TeamUmiZoomi
Summary: knights get it on. but an orgy.





	donut stop

**Author's Note:**

> the new gacha

tsukasa had donuts  
he put the donut around arashi’s dick  
then he ate the donut  
arashi moaned  
oh my god donut stop he said

Im going to kill you said izumi

then tsukasa pulled out nuts  
everyone in knights butted  
knights isn't knights anymore. they're nuts. knuts.

ritsu drew out blood from the chicken  
mmm he moaned  
then leo took a knife and killed izumi cow  
MOOO he yelled as his nipples milked  
All his beans came pouring out

all of a sudden everybody in knights spilled out their nuts. they grabbed their nuts and stabbed each other in their meat holes.  
they moaned  
and they all NUTTED

then tsukasa pulled out his cookies and whipped cream. by then there was so much cum everywhere that they couldn't differentiate between cum or whipped cream or milk so they just ate it.  
mmmm what an orgy arashi said

then tsukasa sticks his tongue out  
like in the new gacha card  
and licks izumi’s dick

leo sits there and pulls his ass open. i want a salt shaker he says. izumi says, i want to shake the salt. so does ritsu and tsukasa.

so they rip leo’s ass open and triple penetrate him  
leo cums

undead appears

koga starts voring everyone. he is a wolf. a noble one. a furry. “yum what a delicious meal that was, right in my belly” he says, tubbing his stomach. mmmmmmmmmm i love to eat he proclaims

ritsu tsukasa and izumi are still triple penetrating

then kaoru says “everyone lets 36-penetrate leo”

all the enstars boys appear. they all penetrate leo. leo cums and jerks 36 fucking times as his stomach fills with NUTS

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die  
> written by cait and louis and me i hate this with a burning passion  
> (find cait, the REAL author, @SONLAKANE on twitter)


End file.
